It is generally recognized that the involvement of skilled biostatisticians is critical for the success of research in the medical sciences. Research that has as its intention the reduction of the burdens caused by the racial disparities in cancer incidence is no exception. For this reason, a Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is an important part of this Partnership. For pilot/full projects, the BSR provides statistical consultation and collaborative support regarding study design, data management, and statistical analysis. The BSR also assists in the development of grant proposals and in the production of abstracts and manuscripts. In addition to its work supporting the research of Partnership investigators, the BSR works to enhance the biostatistical capabilities of the Partnership institutions. This is accomplished by providing biostatistical mentorship to junior investigators regarding sound applications of statistical principles to cancer research. We also participate in the Cancer Training Program and offer courses in biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trials, and bioinformatics.